Hokage
by fatimataichou
Summary: Tsunade cae en coma y comienzan las elecciones para el nuevo Hokage! Quién será el reemplazo de la rubia? Naruto? Sasuke? Kakashi? Danzou? O Madara?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** *se pone de pié* ¡MI PÚBLICO! *llorando de la alegría* ¡Volví! ¡Volví del otro mundo! Mejor dicho de otra sección de fanfiction :P Sucede que por un tiempo dejé de escribir sobre Naruto y me fui al mundo Kingdom Hearts ¡Pero regresé! ¿Saben? Les tengo mucho cariño a todos ustedes porque mi primer fic fue de Naruto y con eso me inicié en el loco universo de los fics. ¡Y también fue de Naruto mi primer fic yaoi! ¡Y también mi primer crossover! ¡Estrené todo con ustedes! ;_; Y ya como que los extrañaba (en caso de que alguno del mundo KH esté leyendo esto. . . No es que no los quiera. . . es sólo que ustedes no fueron los primeros _)

Pequeño comentario antes de empezar. . . No, este no es un fic yaoi ._.U Es sólo otra de mis ideas bizarras (léase "mucho humor y situaciones raras") ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Hokage**

**Capitulo I: Los candidatos**

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Que bella mañana!- exclamó Tsunade extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba al encontrarse con tal hermoso paisaje a través de la ventana de su oficina.- ¡Es el comienzo de otro bello día en Konoha! Ahhh. Todo es tan lindo hoy. El cielo es azul, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan. . . ¡Y no hay un sólo documento sobre el escritorio! ¡Por eso me gustan tanto las mañanas!

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la Hokage se acercó a un cerdo rosa que dormitaba en su pequeña camita. Lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo alzó hasta tener frente a sus ojos al aún dormido animal.

-¡Buenos días, Ton Ton! ¡Ya es hora de que despiertes!

-Oink.- respondió con cara de querer seguir durmiendo.

-Ay Ton Ton ya tienes que aprender a decir algo más que eso ¡Eres el único animal en Konoha que no habla! Sin mencionar que eres el más pequeño. Aquí tenemos ranas gigantes, babosas gigantes, serpientes gigantes e incluso perros que se vuelven gigantes. . . Afuera te comerían vivo. . .

-Oink. . .

-¡Pero arriba ese ánimo! ¡Esta es una nueva mañana y hay que comenzar el día con una sonrisa! Ven conmigo a mi escritorio. Vamos a leer el diario que me trajo Shizune antes.

Con Ton Ton en brazos, Tsunade se dirigió a su escritorio, el cual normalmente estaba abarrotado de papeles y carpetas pero que aquella alegre mañana estaba totalmente vacío a excepción del diario de la aldea oculta de la hoja. La rubia se sentó en su silla, se acomodó y comenzó a leerlo.

-A ver las noticias más importantes. . . "Niño rebelde se niega a asistir a la escuela de ninjas y exige una institución donde se dicten clases de matemática, historia, biología y geografía entre otras." Mira que hay gente loca. . . "Kabuto comienza negocio de médium. Revive a los muertos para que se comuniquen con los vivos. Al ninja renegado le está yendo tan bien que se plantea su renuncia definitiva a sus planes malignos." Siempre he dicho que el dinero todo lo puede. A ver que más. . . ¡Ah, escucha esto, Ton Ton! "Tras una rigurosa autopsia descubren que Haku era hombre" ¡Mamita, como avanza la ciencia! Y también. . . "Akatsuki arrasa con Knoha. Ya se han confirmado varios destrozos ocasionados por Pain que incluyen: el jardín de niños, la biblioteca, medio hospital, el casino. . .

En el instante en que leyó eso último, Tsunade perdió la conciencia y se desplomó a un lado de la silla. Esta cedió al peso y se calló y la Hokage terminó en el suelo totalmente inmóvil y con el rostro pálido. Tanto movimiento despertó a Ton Ton, quien rápidamente salió de debajo de Tsunade y al encontrarla en ese estado, corrió rápidamente fuera de la oficina buscando ayuda.

Esa misma mañana, algunas horas más tarde, toda Konoha estaba reunida frente al edificio del Hokage. La persona que los había citado allí, Shizune, estaba de pie en lo más alto con un micrófono en mano y ambas manos sobre el pecho. Tomaba fuerzas para poder dar el siguiente anuncio.

-Ne, Sakura chan ¿Tú sabes por qué nos juntaron a todos aquí?- le preguntaba su compañero rubio.

-No, no tengo idea. Pero supongo que debe ser algo realmente importante. . .

-¡Wo! ¡¿Crees que será otra competencia de los cristales rojos y azules?- le dijo con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

-¡Por dios, Naruto! ¡Acabamos de librarnos de Pain! ¡La aldea está destruida, baka! ¡No es momento para juegos!

-Tú dices eso porque no ganaste la otra vez.

-¡Calla! ¡Va a hablar Shizune!

En eso, la morena se acercó el micrófono a los labios, inspiró profundo y finalmente habló.

-Gracias a todos por venir. Sé que han trabajado mucho en la reconstrucción de la aldea y han ayudando a los heridos. . . Konoha poco a poco se está levantando nuevamente gracias a la colaboración de todos. . . Es por eso que me gustaría evitar las malas noticias por el momento. Pero ustedes como ciudadanos merecen saber esto. . . Me temo que está mañana. . . Tsunade sama se ha ido.

-¿De vacaciones?

Había tal silencio en ese momento que la pregunta del Uzumaki fue fácilmente escuchada por todos.

-No, Naruto.- negó Shizune con lágrimas en los ojos.- No se fue de vacaciones. Ella. . . está cortando flores. . .

-¿Entonces se fue a la florería de Ino?

-¡Naruto!

-Creí que Pain la había destruido. . .

-¡Ella está muerta, idiota!

-. . .

-. . .

-¿Ino?

-¡Tsunade sama!

Ante semejante anuncio tan directo, todos se quedaron helados, completamente estáticos y con los ojos bien abiertos. Una imagen de la rubia sonriéndole apareció en la mente de Naruto junto con algunos recuerdos de la vez que había apostado con ella el collar del primer Hokage. Impulsivamente llevó una mano hasta este objeto, el cual siempre llevaba consigo, y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Muerta?- repitió Sakura sin creerlo.- ¿Tsunade sama está. . .?

-Bueno. . . Realmente no está muerta. . .

-¡¿Entonces porque nos preocupas tanto, maldición?- dijeron a coro Naruto y Sakura.

-Sucede que está en coma y su situación es muy delicada. No tenemos idea de cuando despertará y en que condiciones. Podría incluso perder la memoria. . . O quizás nunca despierte.- agregó cabizbaja Shizune.- Podríamos decir que esta es la consecuencia de haber usado tanto chakra en la pelea contra Pain para poder salvarnos a todos.

-¿Pero que eso no pasó hace dos días?

-¡Haz silencio de una buena vez, maldición!- gritó fuera de sí la morena.- Ejem. . . Y como saben, Konoha se encuentra devastada tras el ataque de Akatsuki. Somos un blanco fácil para cualquier aldea enemiga. . . Para nosotros es imprescindible un líder en un momento como este. Es por eso que los llamé a todos aquí. Porque. . . Es momento de elegir a un nuevo Hokage.

De inmediato varios aldeanos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-¿Un nuevo Hokage?

-¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué no simplemente esperamos a que Tsunade sama despierte?

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué tal si alguien intenta atacarnos mientras tanto? ¡Con la aldea destruida y sin un líder, seríamos presa fácil!

-¡Es cierto!

-¿Pero quién podría ascender a Hokage?

-¡He esperado tanto tiempo por esto!- exclamó Naruto alzando los brazos en alto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡No te alegres porque Tsunade sama esté en coma!- lo reprendió la pelirosa golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Sakura chan. . .- se lamentaba con ambas manos sobre su dolorida cabeza por donde asomaba un gran chichón.

-Te mereces eso y más. Tsunade sama te aprecia mucho ¿Sabes?

-Eso lo sé ttebayo. No es que esté feliz por lo mal que la está pasando Tsunade no bachan pero es que. . . ¡Esta es mi gran oportunidad para ser Hokage ttebayo!

-Naruto.- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa pero rápidamente cambió a una expresión de preocupación.- Oye, Naruto. No te hagas muchas ilusiones. No eres el único aquí al que le gustaría ser Hokage.

-¡No seas tonta, Sakura chan! ¡Acabo de salvarlos a todos de Pain! ¡No hay forma de que no voten por mí!

-No lo apruebo.- sentenció una anciana con el rostro más serio de toda la aldea.

-¡¿Ehhhhh? ¡¿Por qué no?

-¡Naruto!

-¡Acabo de salvar a toda Konoha de Akatsuki! ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me den el sombrero rojo?

-¡El único sombrero rojo que usarás será el de Navidad!

Justo después del anuncio de Shizune, Naruto corrió hacia ella para decirle que sería el nuevo Hokage. Pero claro, Shizune no sería quien decidiera eso sino los honorables ancianos. Ahora el Uzumaki se reunía con ellos para discutir la situación pero no bien cruzó la puerta, la anciana lo había rechazado.

-Pero vieja. . .

-¡Olvídalo! No porque estemos en crisis vamos a elegir a cualquier idiota para el puesto de Hokage ¡Y no me llames vieja!

-Pero sí eres vieja.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡No por eso necesito que me lo recuerden todo el tiempo!

-¡Escúcheme bien, pasa de uva arrugada! ¡Yo he hecho cosas mucho más increíbles que las que se necesitan para ser Hokage! ¡Acabé con muchos miembros de Akatsuki, dominé perfectamente el Rasengan, una técnica archirecontradificil y hasta le enseñé el sexy no jutsu a un infante! ¡Eso no lo hace cualquiera, vieja!

-¡Naruto!- habló esta vez el anciano de gafas.- Entiende que aunque seas el salvador de Konoha no dejas de ser el Jinchuriki. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa que el Hokage y el Jinchuriki sean la misma persona?

-¿Y qué hay de Gaara? Él también es un Jinchuriki y tiene mi edad y asumió como Hokage. ¡Y yo soy más alto y sexy que él!

-¡Momento! ¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el ser bien parecido o no?

-¡Que me vería mejor en la montaña de las cabezas de la aldea!- dijo cruzado de brazos y con mirada seria.- ¡Sólo imagínense ver estos ojos azules como el cielo cada día de sus vidas! Apuesto que les alegraría todas las mañanas ttebayo.

-Naruto. . .

-¿O es que quieren una cabezota fea en la montaña que todos verán?

-Ciertamente algo así dañaría la imagen de Konoha. . . ¡Momento que eso no tiene nada que ver con ser Hokage!- estalló la anciana.

-¡Pero eso al menos debería darme algunos puntos ttebayo! ¿O es que hay alguien más que quiere ser Hokage, eh?

-De hecho, Naruto. . . No eres el único aquí interesado en el puesto.

-Si, eso lo supuse. . . Pero dudo mucho que alguien más sea mejor opción que yo. Je.

-Te equivocas.- dijeron a coro los dos ancianos.

-¡¿Ehh? ¡¿Hablan en serio?

-Después de tu entrevista seguiremos con los otros candidatos.- explicó el anciano a la vez que se ponía de pie para caminar hacia la puerta.

Y en cuanto la abrió, Naruto simplemente se quedó atónito. Detrás de la puerta estaban Kakashi sensei leyendo despreocupadamente su libro Icha Icha; Madara, con su traje de Akatsuki y su máscara naranja; Sasuke, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared y su típica mirada de indiferencia; y un anciano con la mitad del rostro tapado a quien Naruto no supo identificar.

-¡¿SA-SA-SA-SA-SASUKE?- corrió hacia el Uchiha invadido por la sorpresa.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eres demasiado ruidoso.- desvió la mirada.

-¡Oh! ¡No me digas que. . .!

-Oye. Si crees que vine aquí porque renuncié a mis planes de venganza estás muy equivocado, Naruto.

-Ya decía yo que eran demasiadas buenas noticias para un día. . .- decía el rubio rodeado por un aura depresiva.- ¿Entonces por qué regresaste?

-¿O sea que no lo adivinas? Um.- sonrisa de superioridad.- ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para reestablecer mi clan!

-¿Tan mal te iba con las extranjeras que tuviste que regresar aquí? Pobre Sasuke chan.

-¡No me refiero a eso, usuratonkaichi!- respondió sonrojado a más no poder.- Escucha. Todo lo que los Uchihas siempre hemos querido es el título de Hokage. Si lo consigo. . .

-Entonces las generaciones futuras pensarán que eras mujer.

-¡¿Huh?

-Piénsalo. Si eres Hokage, entonces esculpirán tu cabeza en la montaña y déjame decirte Sasuke. . . que tienes cara de mujer ttebayo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- se lanzó Sasuke contra él dispuesto a dejar a Naruto con algunos dientes menos cuando rápidamente Kakashi se interpuso entre ambos, frenando el ataque del Uchiha.

-Ahh Esto me trae recuerdos. . . Ustedes solían pelear todo el tiempo cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Él empezó!- se señalaron mutuamente.

-¡Yo sólo me preocupo por tu futuro, ttebayo! ¡Trato de ahorrarte toda la vergüenza y el deshonor!

-Naruto, lo último que necesitamos es un Hokage que haga la guerra en un momento como este.- empezó a decir el anciano al acercarse hacia los demás, acompañado de la vieja mujer.- ¿Y tú en sólo un minuto comienzas una pelea?

-Etto. . .

-¡Escuchen! Ya lo hemos meditado y hemos tomado una decisión.

En eso, un silencio absoluto inundó la habitación a la vez que todas las miradas se dirigían al rostro de la anciana.

-Todos ustedes son buenos candidatos para Hokage así que hemos decidido. . . que por primera vez en la historia de Konoha, la elección del Hokage será por voto del pueblo.

-Vaya. Eso sería una novedad.- dijo Kakashi.

-Sensei- le susurró por lo bajo el rubio.- ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso? No entiendo.

-Bueno. Básicamente serán los aldeanos los que elijan al nuevo Hokage.

-Ajá. . .-asentía Naruto haciendo como que entendía.

-La decisión no dependerá sólo de los ancianos y los señores feudales como siempre hasta ahora.

-Hu hum.

-Eso quiere decir que tú, yo y los demás tenemos las mismas posibilidades de ser elegidos.

-¡¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Es una broma? ¡Madara es el líder de Akatsuki!- lo señaló al de la máscara.

-Pero aún así él nació en Konoha.- habló la anciana.- La ley dice que cualquier ciudadano de Konoha puede ser elegido como Hokage.

-¡Pero es de Akatsuki! ¡Akatsuki destruyó la aldea ttebayo! Es más, estoy seguro de que vino aquí para capturarme, no porque le interese ser Hokage.

-Aún si eso es cierto, Madara es uno de los fundadores de la aldea y uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia shinobi. Y de todos modos ¿No dices tú siempre que las personas pueden cambiar y que deberíamos darles a todos una segunda oportunidad. . .?

-¡Ayudo a la gente, no hago milagros ttebayo!

-Bueno bueno, Naruto kun.- decía con aire infantil Madara dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al Uzumaki.- Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para conocernos mejor y ser amigos.

-¡E-Está hablando como ese tipo Tobi!

-Es el Tobi no jutsu. Sé que con eso ganaré el título de Hokage.

-¿Y-Y qué me dicen de Sasuke? ¿No que era un ninja renegado muy peligroso y merecía la muerte?

-¿Quieres que lo matemos ahora?- preguntó el anciano.

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca ttebayo!

-¡Entonces no te quejes!

-Mira esto como una pequeña competencia entre eternos rivales.- le decía Kakashi con su ojito feliz.

-¿Y por qué creen que Kakashi debería ser Hokage, eh?

-Eres malo, Naruto. . .- se lamentaba el peliplateado.

-La arena lo recomenzó.

-¡Ese maldito de Gaara! ¡Y yo que pensé que era mi amigo! ¡Argh! ¡Cuando sea Hokage le declararé la guerra a ese infeliz. . .!- se detuvo al ver las expresiones de asombro por parte los dos ancianos.- Q-Quiero decir. . . que fortaleceré los lazos de amistad con Suna y el resto de las aldeas, jeje. . .

-Y antes de que digas nada, él es Danzou.- presentó al anciano con el ojo oculto tras unos vendajes.

-¡Ese no lo conoce nadie!

-Es el jefe de Anbu raíz, Naruto.

-¡Pero sólo mírenlo! Esta ciego de un ojo, un brazo no lo puede mover y anda con un bastón. . . ¡Este tipo no puede ser Hokage ttebayo!

-Oe ¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar aquí explicándole todo a un dobe como Naruto?- mirada aterradora por parte de Sasuke.

-Adhiero.- habló Danzou.

-¡¿Tú también estás en mi contra, viejo?- saltó el rubio.

-Estoy en contra de todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienen razón. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en esta inútil charla.- decía el anciano.- De cualquier forma. . . A partir de mañana podrán comenzar con su campaña electoral. Descansen bien y prepárense para el gran día ¡Buena suerte a todos!

**Continuará. . .**

Realmente no sé cuando actualizaré pero lo que sí les digo es que este va a hacer un fic corto. . . con caps cortos como este. . . ¡No por eso les doy permiso para tomarse vacaciones de reviews! ò_ó Recuerden, a mí no me pagan nada por subir fics aquí. . . Lo único que pido son reviews *pone cara de gatito de Shrek*

Les cuento. . . Elegí a estos candidatos por razones que creo que todos entenderán pero por las dudas explico. . . A Kakashi lo nominan para el puesto en el animé y luego elijen a Danzou (cuando apareció yo estaba como Naruto en este fic "¡¿Quién carajo es ese viejo? ¡Pongan a Kakashi!") A Naruto porque se la pasó toda la vida diciendo que quería ser Hokage. Sasuke por tres razónes 1) porque como él mismo dijo, los Uchihas siempre buscaron el título de Hokage y ya va siendo tiempo de que los dejen gobernar 2) me es muy dificil escribir un fic de Naruto sin meterlo XD 3) se me ocurrieron mil cosas graciosas/humillantes para su campaña XD Y bueno, a Madara y su Tobi no jutsu porque él fue el fundador de Konoha y como tal, tenía tanto derecho de gobernar como el primer Hokage.

IMPORTANTE: He decidido que ustedes son los que eligen al próximo Hokage! Yay! Me encanta hacer eso *-* Así que aunque este es sólo el primer capitulo. . . ya pueden ir nominando. Yo cuento los votos y al final del fic lo hago público ^^ ¡Así que ya saben! ¡Manden reviews! ¡Muchos! ¡Muchos! ¡Muchos! :D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. . . Adios y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Llegó segundo capitulo! Este se escribió casi solo. No como el de mi otro fic que lleva por la mitad en mi pc desde hace más de dos semanas u_uU ¡Cabiando de tema! Les agradezco a los pocos (si, muy pocos para mi gusto .) que me dejaron reviews. A ver si consigo más con este que incluí mi pequeña venganza personal hacia Sasuke XD Siempre la hago en mis fics. Es casi como mi firma Jajajaja ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo II: Los directores de campaña**

Poco después de haberse postulado formalmente como candidato a Hokage, Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Se sentía tan extraño. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había puesto un pié en esa aldea que casi no la sentía suya. Además, jamás se hubiera imaginado que al volver podría andar tan tranquilo. Algunas personas lo miraban extrañados y otros parecían estar echándole una maldición de lo fijo que lo miraban. Pero no podía pedir más. Luego de unirse a Orochimaru y volverse un ninja renegado, para él era casi un sueño el poder caminar en Konoha sin medio escuadrón Anbu siguiéndole.

¡Pero él no estaba disfrutando de esa libertad! ¡Claro que no! Ni que se estuviera planteando abandonar sus planes de venganza ¡Eso nunca! Sólo que por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar caer en viejos recuerdos. Y no todos ellos eran malos. De hecho, la había pasado muy bien como miembro del equipo siete. Sin embargo muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces y él ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Ahora era un vengador.

Paró en seco cuando llegó a la entrada al barrio privado de los Uchihas en las afueras de la aldea. Quizás esto mismo era la razón de que estuviera intacto en su mayor parte. Le faltaba mantenimiento, si pero al menos no estaba en ruinas, como el resto de Konoha.

Con una sensación extraña en el pecho mezcla de miedo y nostalgia, pasó por debajo de unas cintas amarillas que impedían la entrada al barrio.

Recorrió sus calles tranquilamente, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. Todo allí estaba exactamente a como lo recordaba. Silencioso, tranquilo, espacioso. . . sobre todo lo primero.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta, pasó dentro, la cerró y luego fue directo hasta su cama, donde se dejó caer. Allí se perdió entre recuerdos de su infancia, con la mirada en algún lugar del techo. Otros llorarían de angustia luego de haber experimentado todo ese sufrimiento para después volver a la misma casa donde había encontrado sus dos padres asesinados. Pero no él. El correr del tiempo le había demostrado que las lágrimas no resuelven nada. Se había vuelto un ser frío que no expresaba ninguna emoción.

¡Ding dong!

Al escuchar el timbre se sentó en la cama confundido ¿Quién demonios iba a visitarlo a él? Pero un instante bastó para que adivinara de quién se trataba.

-Debe ser el dobe.

Frunció el seño y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. Esperó a que Naruto se cansara de tocar el timbre y se marchara. El rubio había sido su mejor amigo cuando aún pertenecía a Konoha pero después de tantos años, había más cosas que los separaban, que las que los mantenían unidos. Al menos eso pensaba Sasuke.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo. Naruto era la persona más persistente que el Uchiha conocía. Y como defendiendo su puesto, continuó oprimiendo el condenado timbre una y otra vez hasta que la paciencia de Sasuke se agotó. Lanzó una maldición al aire y fue hasta la puerta de entrada con su característica mirada de odio ya preparada.

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba más que listo para decirle un rosario de insultos a Naruto. Pero. . . resultó ser que quien tocaba no era él. Sasuke sintió como el alma se le caía al piso al ver a su antiguo grupo Taka reunido en el frente de su casa.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Hola si buen día. ¿Es que te mataría saludar primero?- le dijo Suigetsu con mala cara.

-Ne ne Sasuke kun ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Karin haciendo uso de una tierna sonrisa, la cual no hizo ningún efecto en Sasuke.

Este no perdió un segundo y rápidamente cerró la puerta. Pero Suigetsu fue más rápido y puso su espada a un lado del marco de la puerta, por lo que el Uchiha no pudo cerrarla.

-¡No seas así, Sasuke! ¡Después de todo el trabajo por el que pasamos para venir aquí!

-¡Yo nunca les pedí que vinieran!

-¡Eso lo sabemos!- siguió Karin.- ¡Vinimos a ayudarte a ser Hokage por nuestra propia cuenta!

-Somos amigos, Sasuke. Déjanos ayudarte un poco.- habló Juugo, como siempre con un pequeño pajarito sobre el hombro.

-¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡Yo solo puedo. . .!

-¡Tú sólo no puedes ni cerrar esta puerta!- se burló Suigetsu.- ¡Mucho menos puedes ganarles a los demás!

-Escuchen.- abrió la puerta totalmente para poder verlos fijamente.- No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar pero. . . La verdad es que cuando estaba en Konoha. . . era muy popular.

-No me digas. . .

-Es en serio. Tengo el voto asegurado de todas las kunoichis. . . Excepto Hinata.- agregó.

-A ver como te digo esto Sasuke. . . ¡Konoha te odia!- saltó el peliblanco.- Después de abandonar Konoha para unirte al enemigo y volverte miembro de Akatsuki, ten por seguro que más de la mitad aquí te quieren muerto. Mucho menos como su Hokage.

-Suigetsu tiene razón.- siguió la pelirroja.- Como están las cosas ahora, el único voto que tienes asegurado es el de esa chica Sakura.

-¿Y tú como sabes de ella?

-¡Lo sé porque ese es mi trabajo! ¡Como tu directora de campaña tengo que conocer cada aspecto de tu vida, Sasuke! Desde tu pasado hasta qué tanto te crece la barba.

-. . .

-¿A Sasuke le crece la barba?- preguntó Suigetsu extrañado.

-Si. Pasa que es de crecimiento lento y además Sasuke se afeita al ras y por eso no se nota. Lo tengo filmado con mi cámara oculta por si no me crees. . .

-Demasiada información. . .

-Además, Sasuke, según el censo que se hizo en la aldea hay más hombres que mujeres así que no creas que tienes las elecciones en el bolsillo.

-¿Es que un hombre no puede votar por Sasuke?

-¡Cállate Juugo!- lo mandó a callar Karin.- Además, según esta revista de chicas. . .- levantó con una mano una revista con muchos colores y fotos de hombres posando para la cámara. Arriba de todo aparecía el nombre de la revista: "Mal pensadas".- Hace no mucho se hizo una encuesta sobre los hombres más sexies de Konoha. Tú estás en una buena posición pero. . . En el ranking también aparecen Neji, Kiba, Kakashi e incluso el cara de mono de Naruto.

-¿El dobe?

-Yo te hubiera puesto en primer lugar y todo pero bueno, lo importante aquí es que ya no tienes la popularidad que solías tener y por el momento tus oportunidades de ser Hokage no son más altas que las de los demás. . . ¡Y yo quiero aplastarlos!

-En resumen. . . Queremos ayudarte a restablecer tu clan de la manera retorcida que tanto te gusta ¿Nos dejarás?

Sasuke aguardó en silencio unos segundos. En Konoha no había nadie que quisiera ayudarlo a ser Hokage. Excepto tal vez Naruto y Sakura pero lo último que quería era unir fuerzas con ellos de nuevo. El equipo siete ya era historia antigua para él. En cambio Taka, con miembros que él había elegido cuidadosamente, capaces de dar la vida por él, de obedecerlo en todo, personas que nunca lo traicionarían, suficientemente fuertes para ser útiles pero no tanto como para no poder controlarlos y por lo que acababa de escuchar, estaban muy bien informados. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea confiar en ellos un poco más. . .

-Hagan lo que quieran.- dijo en tono desinteresado, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-¡Gracias, Sasuke kun!- entró Karin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me vuelves a decir así y te echo a chidoris de mi casa.- la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sasu chan entonces?

-Mejor dime como antes. . .

-¡Aquí traje la cerveza!- entró Suigetsu en la sala con una caja llena de latas. Y una a una las repartió al resto del equipo.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Te tardaste siglos!- se quejaba Karin abriendo una lata para luego llevársela a los labios.

-¡No es mi culpa que el mercado más cercano sea en el centro de Konoha! ¡Dime por qué vives tan lejos, Sasuke!

-¿Podemos empezar de una vez?- los apresuró el Uchiha llevándose una mano al rostro. Pasar ese tiempo extra con ellos iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno bueno. Ahora que ya tengo algo de beber, Karin puede hablar tranquila que no la voy a interrumpir ni criticar ni nada.- sonrió Suigetsu mostrando todos los dientes.

-En ese caso empezaré.- hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta, dándosela de importante.- Según he investigado, esta es la primera vez que Konoha elige a su Hokage por voto popular. Lo que significa que van a estar muy atentos a lo que propone cada candidato y esas cosas. . . Y también que Konoha no entiende de política.- sonrisa cómplice.

-. . .

-¡Digan algo!

-¡Yo prometí que no diría nada si pagabas las bebidas, Karin!- se excusó Suigetsu.

-Y Sasuke y Suigetsu no hablan mucho así que. . .- dejó la frase en el aire cabizbaja.- ¡Bueno! Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que como Konoha no entiende de política, será fácilmente manipulada si conseguimos llamar su atención con algo increíble.

-¿Cómo acelerar la construcción de la aldea?- arriesgó Juugo- Eso sería bastante increíble.

-Según como yo lo veo aquí lo increíble es el cuerpazo de Sasuke así que vamos a usar eso.- dijo de un tirón con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- saltó Sasuke de repente.

-Pues eso. Nuestra compaña se basará en lo bueno que estás, Sasuke.

-Tomó algo de cerveza y por eso dice estas cosas.- explicó Suigetsu al ver como Karin se tragaba de un tirón lo que quedaba de su bebida.

-Lo que propongo es que te pasees por Konoha con ropa sexy y que a los debates lleves tan poca ropa que los votantes sólo podrán pensar en el modelazo de Hokage que podrían tener si te votan ¿Entiendes mi idea, Sasu chan?

En ese momento Sasuke dudaba. . . Pero no sobre el plan de Karin sino si perjudicaría su campaña asesinar a su compañera. Él ya era un asesino después de todo. . . Uno más no haría gran diferencia. Aunque claro, no es lo mismo asesinar a un extraño que a un amigo. . . o supuesto amigo. . . Si quería ser elegido Hokage, lo mejor sería comenzar a cambiar. . . ¡Pero que diablos! ¡Estaba en la otra punta de la aldea, en un barrio deshabitado! ¡Nadie lo sabría!

-Además Sasuke. . .- siguió hablando la pelirroja.- No tenemos dinero como para andar regalándole cosas a la gente para que nos voten o hacer alguna buena obra antes de las elecciones. Los demás seguro que lo hacen y si nosotros no hacemos nada, mejor nos olvidamos de tenerte como Hokage.

-. . .

-Sé que es algo totalmente indigno y algo que tú nunca harían jamás. . . Pero sería sólo durante algunos días. ¡Luego de que seas Hokage, se acabó!

-. . .

-Sasuke ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Suigetsu al notar que el Uchiha realmente lo estaba pensando.

-No tengo otra opción. . . No conseguiré una mejor oportunidad de cumplir mi meta que esta. Tsk. La idea no me gusta en lo más mínimo pero. . . Acepto, Karin.

-¡Yay! ¡Perfecto!- exclamó saltando de la alegría y con pervertidos pensamientos.

-¡Pero no haré desnudos!- la miró fijamente.

-No desnudos. Ya entendí.

-Bien. . . Ahora que esto ya está decidido. . . No sería mala idea sabotear a los otros. . .

Repentinamente la voz del Uchiha fue opacada por una música movida muy fuerte. Había comenzado a sonar de repente y esto tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-¿De dónde viene eso?

-¡Así no podemos trabajar!

-Pero esto no tiene sentido.- decía Sasuke.- Este es un barrio exclusivo de los Uchihas. Yo soy el único que vive aquí. Pero. . . La música se escucha tan fuerte. . . Parece que viene de al lado.

-Pero eso no puede ser.

-Veamos.- dijo Juugo poniéndose de pie para salir de la casa. Al poco tiempo el resto del equipo lo imitó.

Todos salieron a la calle en busca del origen de aquella música cuando vieron algo en el patio de la casa de al lado que los dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡Hola, vecino!

-¡¿T-Tú?

Se trataba del mismísimo Madara, junto con Zetzu y Kisame bailando en el patio delantero de la casa de junto. Y además. . . vistiendo ropa deportiva en lugar de sus capas negras. Aquello no podía ser más extraño.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Vivo aquí!- se le plantó en frente Madara, aún con su máscara naranja.

-¡Yo vivo aquí!

-Oye que el barrio le pertenece a todos los Uchihas. . . Y además esta era mi casa cuando aún vivía en Konoha. . . Vecino.- agregó con voz infantil.

-No puedes echarlo.- rió Kisame.

-Esto no puede ser cierto. . . Si ustedes están tan cerca de nosotros, lo más seguro es que espíen nuestra estrategia de campaña.- decía Karin.

-Oe Karin ¿De qué estrategia de campaña hablas?- le susurró por la bajo Suigetsu.

-Déjalos que crean que tenemos algo. . .

-Ahora que lo pienso. . . Esto no es del todo malo. . . ¡Con ellos tan cerca, nosotros podemos sabotearlos fácilmente!

-¡Cierto!

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen?- preguntó Sasuke aunque no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta de Madara.

-¡Trabajamos en mi campaña claro! Ellos me están ayudando. A Zetsu se le ocurrió lo del baile como propaganda ¿Sabes? Las personas suelen tener una memoria audiovisual inconciente muy desarrollada.

-Por eso siempre recordamos esa canción odiosa pero que pasan siempre por la radio.- comentaba el Zetsu blanco.

-Elegimos el tema de las Ketchup. Es un grupo que nunca llegó a nada pero por alguna razón la gente aún recuerda su estúpida coreografía.- siguió el Zetsu negro.- ¡Cuando todos nos vean bailando esto, se sentirán identificados, recordarán buenos momentos de cuando eran más jóvenes, se divertirán y nos van a votar!

-¡Y Kisame hizo esta nueva máscara para mí!- agregó Madara mostrándoles una máscara de papel con la figura de un emoticón feliz con sólo dos puntos como ojos y una amplia sonrisa.- ¡A que me veo muy tierno con ella!

En eso, se dio media vuelta y de espaldas a los demás se quitó la máscara naranja. Luego se probó la nueva y se giró. Al verlo todos debieron hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse de lo gracioso que se veía el temible Madara.

-Y ahora observen en lo que he estado practicando todo el día. . .

En eso llevó las manos al frente y comenzó a moverlas de un lado a otros mientras cantaba la letra de la canción alegremente.

-¡Aserejé ja de je, de jebe tu de jebere, seibiunouva majavi, an de bugui an de güididípi!

Cuando terminó, Taka entero no entendía que había pasado. ¡Era Madara con una máscara de emoticón sonriente y bailando un tamazo de hacía mil años! ¡Era de lo más ridículo! Y sin embargo. . . Aquello no había sido vergonzoso. . . ni patético. . . El bailecito de Madara era simplemente adorable. El poderoso Tobi no jutsu no sería fácil de derrotar. . .

-Así que vas a intentar ganarse a la gente siendo tan adorable como te sea posible.- resumió Karin.

-Así es. Con eso ya todos se van a olvidar de que soy el líder de Akatsuki y que yo le ordené a Pain destruir su aldea.

-¡Ja! ¡Vas a perder, Madara!

-¿Perdón?

-¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Esto es Shippuden! ¡Son un montón de hormonas calientes con patas que van a votar por el candidato con mejor culo!

-Es increíble lo mucho que dura el efecto del alcohol. . .- comentaba Suigetsu por lo bajo y Juugo asintió.

-Karin.- se acercó a ella Madara.- Hay algo que no entiendes. . . Los modelos de ahora están en boca de todos. . . pero por un tiempo. En cuanto hacen un movimiento en falso, caen al fondo. En cambio personajes como Mickey Mouse o Snoopy siempre perdurarán ¿Sabes porqué? ¡Porque son adorables! ¡Porque es imposible odiarlos! Y es lo mismo con mi Tobi no jutsu. . . ¡Nadie puede resistirse! Pero claro. . . Sólo seré Tobi por un tiempo. . . En cuanto sea Hokage. . . las cosas van a cambiar. . .

En otra parte, Iruka caminaba por las calles de Konoha despreocupadamente hasta que reconoció a su amigo sentado en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku. Sin pensarlo, echó a correr y un instante después irrumpió en el negocio.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kakashi?

Del susto, Kakashi se estremeció de arriba abajo y por poco su comida caía al suelo.

-Iruka. Etto. . . Yo sólo estaba almorzando.- señaló el plato de fideos a medio comer frente a él. Aunque por alguna razón, Kakashi continuaba con su máscara puesta.

-¡Este no es momento para comer!

-Si, en realidad la hora del almuerzo ya pasó pero tenía que entregar un informe así que no pude hacerlo antes. . .

-¡Me refiero a que deberías estar trabajando en tu campaña! Quiero decir. . . Yo por supuesto que votaré por ti pero. . .

-¡¿Votarás por Kakashi sensei?- saltó Naruto de repente.

El rubio estaba tan callado con su plato de ramen que Iruka no lo había reconocido al entrar.

-¿N-Naruto? E-Estabas aquí. Jeje. . .

-¡¿Por qué no votas por mí? ¡Y yo que te consideraba un padre ttebayo!

-Me halagas Naruto pero pienso que eres muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande.- le explicaba con su típico rostro amable.

Naruto no podía enojarse con una sonrisa así. . . Y su plato de ramen se estaba enfriando así que dio por perdida esa batalla y volvió a su adorada comida.

-Escucha, Kakashi. Yo y bueno. . . Gai probablemente también vote por ti pero los demás aldeanos son otro tema. Todos aquí saben de ti, de lo poderoso que eres y del excelente Hokage que serías pero a menos que presentes una campaña que atraiga a la gente, no conseguiremos muchos votantes. Recuerda que estás compitiendo contra Danzou, el líder del Anbu raíz y también con el héroe de la aldea.- señaló a Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices "conseguiremos"?

-¡¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que yo voy a ser tu director de campaña!- anunció señalándose así mismo muy confiado.- ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos, Kakashi!

-Te lo agradezco, Iruka pero he decidido tomarme con calma todo este asunto de ser Hokage.

-¿Eh?

-Es como tú dijiste. Los aldeanos ya me conocen. No hay necesidad de que haga una gran campaña para llamar la atención. . .

-¡Con ese maldito pensamiento de seguro vas a perder! ¡Nos vamos!- lo tomó del cuello de la ropa con fuerza para luego arrastrarlo fuera del puesto de ramen.

-¡Pero estaba comiendo!

-¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Kakashi! ¡No hay tiempo para tu ramen!

-¡Ramen!- exclamó Naruto con ojos brillantes al ver el plato de fideos casi lleno que había dejado el peliplateado.- ¡Gracias, sensei!

Y sin miramientos, atacó su cuarto plato de ramen en el día. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para relajarse porque a los pocos minutos Sakura entró a toda velocidad y se subió al banquito junto a él de un salto.

-¡Naurto!

-¡Wah! ¡Sakura chan, no hagas eso!

-Hola, Sakura. ¿Qué vas a pedir?- se acercó a ella el vendedor de ramen.

-Ah, hoy paso. Sólo estoy aquí para decirle algo importante a Naruto.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Siempre lo mismo con ustedes! ¡Vienen aquí para calentar las sillas nada más!- decía molesto el anciano mientras se iba a la parte de atrás del negocio.

-A lo que venía. Naruto, estuve investigando a los otros candidatos. . . ¡Y tengo muy malas noticias!

-Agh. Seguro exageras, Sakura chan. ¡Soy el gran héroe de Konoha! ¡Todos van a votar por mí ttebayo! Esto de las elecciones es sólo una pérdida de tiempo. . .

-No, Naruto. Esto es serio. Estuve investigando a Sasuke y. . . A que no adivinas lo que va a hacer.

-Mmm. Conociéndolo a él, seguramente no hará nada que llame la atención demasiado. Seguro que amenaza a los votantes con asesinarlos sino lo votan o algo así. . .

-¡Él. . .!- comenzó a decir la pelirosa con rostro serio pero de repente toda su cara se tornó roja y no pudo seguir hablando.

-. . .

-¡Sasuke va a. . .!

-¿Si?

-¡No puedo decirlo! ¡Es demasiado!- dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa totalmente derrotada.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que me prepare para mi campaña? En realidad había aceptado que fueras mi directora de campaña porque pensé que no iba a ser ninguna diferencia pero ahora que dices que Sasuke hará algo sorprendente. . . Agh. Le hubiera pedido a Neji que hiciera el trabajo de espionaje por mí.

-¡Olvídate de Neji! ¡Yo. . .! T-Tomé algunas fotos.- desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces muéstrame!

Muy disimuladamente, Sakura llevó su mano a su bolsillo trasero, donde usualmente guardaba sus shurikens, y sacó dos fotografías. Y sin siquiera mirar a Naruto, las deslizó por la mesa. El rubio las tomó sin miramientos, esperando ver algo. . . insuperable. Conocía muy bien a Sasuke. Sabía que no sería fácil derrotar a su eterno rival. Su estrategia debía ser sumamente compleja, dígna de un Uchiha. . . o eso creía hasta que vio las fotos.

-. . .

Con la boca medio abierta y una expresión entre sorpresa y confusión, veía a un Sasuke todo serio, con los brazos cruzados y una mega vena palpitándole en la frente. . . mientras traía puesta una camisa blanca y sólo eso. A penas le cubría la entrepierna y además, sólo tenía abotonado dos botones, por lo que se podía ver a la perfección su pecho pálido y blanco como la cera. Junto a él había un Suigetsu y un Juugo con la misma expresión de shock que Naruto; y también una Karin que hacía la "nice pose" de Gai con un derrame nasal masivo.

Naruto no sabía que decir y en silencio pasó a la otra fotografía. Esta estaba algo más decente que la anterior. . . Aparecía Sasuke desnudo de la cintura para arriba con un pantalón largo. Aquello no hubiera sido tan llamativo. . . de no haber sido por que el pantalón estaba roto de una manera muy sexy, con el cierre bajo y además, había un pequeño chorro de agua que caía desde arriba de Sasuke, pasando por su cabellera negra, su cuello y el resto del cuerpo de una manera de lo más erótica.

El Uzumaki ya se estaba planteando si podría volver a ver a Sasuke sin recordar esas fotografías cuando rápidamente Sakura se las arrebató para volver a esconderlas en su bolsillo.

-Si necesitas más detalles, tengo las otras fotos en mi habitación. No las traje todas porque pensé que sería arriesgado. . . y muy malo para la salud.

-Emm. . . Sakura chan. . . No entendí del todo lo que planea Sasuke ttebayo.

-Por lo que escuché, va a pasearse por Konoha usando algo así y. . . ¡¿Entiendes por qué estoy tan preocupada por ti, Naruto? ¡No hay forma de vencer eso!

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre podemos recurrir a mi sexy no jutsu.

-¡Que Sasuke no te escuche por Kami sama! ¡Que si así de sexy es sin hacer ese jutsu. . . imagínate como sería si pudiera hacerlo! ¡Por Kami sama, espero vivir lo suficiente para verlo!

-Err. . . Sakura chan.

-¿Si?

-Estás sangrando ttebayo.- señaló la nariz de la pelirosa, la cual parecía ser una canilla abierta de la cantidad de sangre que salía por ella.

-¡Ahhh!- se apresuró a limpiarse con una servilleta.- ¡¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡El sujeto es un dios! ¡No hay forma de vencerlo! Hasta yo votaría por él de no ser porque soy tu directora de campaña. . .

-Debe haber una forma.- decía con tono serio.- Mmm. . . Por la cara que tenía Sasuke en esas fotos, es obvio que no le agrada nada la idea de exponerse así.

-¡¿Tú veías su cara?

-Seguro que puedo lograr que se niegue a hacer eso. Je ¡Atacaré su maldito orgullo! Oye, Sakura ¿Sabes algo de los demás candidatos?

-Sé que Madara está viviendo en la cada de al lado de la de Sasuke pero eso es todo.

-¡¿Estabas al lado y no pudiste adivinar nada más?

-¡¿Qué no viste las fotos, Naruto? ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a vigilar a Madara con Sasuke así frente a la cámara? ¡Llama a los Anbus de acero si quieres un trabajo bien echo! ¡Yo soy humana!

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de Anbu raíz. . .

-Emm. . . Danzou sama.- lo llamó un sujeto vistiendo el conocido uniforme Anbu.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero. . . ¿No debería estar preparando alguna estrategia para ganar el puesto de Hokage?

-Eso hago. ¿No ves que estoy estudiando cuidadosamente este mapa de Konoha porque planeo ganarme a la gente reconstruyendo la aldea?

-Señor. . . Ese es el tablero de Monopoly.

-. . . Eso explica porque hay un sujeto con galera y bigote aquí.- señaló al personaje de Monopoly del tablero.

-Danzou sama, yo entiendo que le importe mucho el bien estar de la aldea. . . Pero ya va siendo tiempo de que use algo de dinero en unos anteojos ¿No le parece?

-¡Tonterías! ¡En Konoha no usamos anteojos! ¡JAMAS! ¿O es que has visto a alguien con anteojos aquí?

-N-No pero. . .

-¡Impondría una moda!- saltó otro Anbu.- ¡Imagínese! ¡Sería el primero en usarlos en Konoha, señor!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Me vería sumamente ridículo usando anteojos teniendo sólo un ojo visible! ¡No pasaré por esa humillación!

-¡Para nada, Danzou sama! Aquí todos lo consideran demasiado viejo y anticuado para el puesto ¡Pero con esto les demostrará lo contrario!

-¡Y alcanzaremos el primer lugar en las encuestas!- siguió otro.

-Mmm. . .- ponía cara seria Danzou, meditando la propuesta.- De acuerdo. Me pondré los estúpidos anteojos si eso hace que sea Hokage.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará, señor!

-¡Se verá muy moderno!

-¡Las mujeres caerán a sus pies!

-Tampoco exageremos, muchachos. . .

**Continuará. . .**

¡Así que así están las cosas! Kakashi no tiene ganas de mover un dedo para ganar las elecciones y aún no ha planeado nada. . . Madara y los pocos de Akatsuki que siguen con vida van a hacer de todo para que la gente se olvide que son los malos. . . Sasuke y Taka lo que menos hacen es política y Naruto va a aprovechar eso para darle donde más le duele al Uchiha, su supuestamente inquebrantable orgullo. Mientras que Danzou piensa que con ponerse de moda, conseguirá todos los votos. ¿De verdad no habrá nadie en Konoha con anteojos? -_-

¡¿Quién ganará? ¡Ustedes deciden con sus reviews! Yo cuento los votos y dependiendo del ganador. . . vaya a saber el final de la aldea! XD En fin, muchas gracias por leerme n_n Dejen reviews por favor y. . . Nos vemos en el capitulo 3! Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: ¡Holaaa! ¡Aquí llega el capitulo 3! :D Yay! Espero que les guste. Puse mucho entucisamo en las escenas que involucran a Sasuke cof cof Por si acaso aclaro que el Sasuke de este y el pasado capitulo salió de mi cabeza y no de un fan art .U Aunque un día de estos quizas lo dibuje parecido a como lo describí la otra vez EJEM Volviendo al tema del capitulo nuevo. . . ¡Aquí les va! XD

**C****apitulo III: Estrategia**

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo tienes, Sai?

Como respuesta, el moreno le enseñó al Uzumaki el dibujo en el que había estado trabajando por casi una hora. Este decía: "VOTE POR LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO. VOTE POR NARUTO" El texto estaba bien centralizado, con letras grandes y con un estilo muy bello y armonioso. Además, alrededor del cartel, Sai había dibujado una guarda de fuego y captaba la atención de cualquiera. Si bien el artista no solía mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, este tenía una sonrisa muy marcada pero que no parecía ser forzada. Él realmente estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¡Excelente, Sai! ¡Hasta que tu talento sirve para algo ttebayo! Ahora necesito que hagas unos cien y me ayudes a pegarlos por toda la aldea.

-¡¿Cien? Eso me tomará todo el día. Y para cuando termine ya no será necesario porque mañana está el debate y luego de eso vienen las votaciones. . .

-¡Sólo hazlo!

-Pero no hay suficiente tiempo.

-¡Entonces haz un bunshin y trabaja!

-. . . Tiene sentido. Al parecer tu cerebro es un poco más grande que tu pene.

-¡Cierra la puta boca, hijo de. . .!

-¡NARUTO!- irrumpió en la habitación Sakura. Al encontrarse con la casa de Naruto cubierta con hojas escritas, tachadas y algunas echas un bollo, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Ese lugar era un verdadero desastre. Incluso había tinta negra en el techo. . . ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? Pero entonces rápidamente recordó a lo que venía y continuó.- ¡Tienes que venir rápido al parque!

-¿Ahora? Estoy discutiendo el asunto de la publicidad con Sai ttebayo.

-¡Es urgente! ¡Tienes que venir ya mismo!

Y sin darle tiempo a responder siquiera, la pelirosa tomó al rubio por el cuello de la remera y lo arrastró fácilmente hasta la salida. Para entonces Sai se había puesto de pie también para seguirlos pero entonces. . .

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú te quedas aquí y terminas el trabajo, Sai!

-Pero. . .

-¡Recuerda nuestro trato!- lo miró muy serio.

"Si me ayudas, cuando sea Hokage te prometo que bajaré el precio de la tinta que usas ttebayo"

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sai un par de veces y eso fue suficiente para que se dejara caerse sobre una silla, tomara una hoja y comenzara con su ardua tarea.

Al rato, Sakura y Naruto llegaron al sitio del que hablaba la Haruno. Durante el viaje no le dio demasiadas explicaciones al rubio. Todo lo que le dijo fue que era algo que debía ver con sus propios ojos urgentemente. Y vaya que tenía razón. No hicieron más que poner un pie en el parque y Naruto ya tenía los ojos como platos y la boca por debajo de los hombros. Decir que estaba atónito sería quedarse corto.

A poca distancia de ellos comenzaba una fila de mujeres chillonas que saltaban felices y con corazones a su alrededor. Los ojos del rubio siguieron hacia donde los "Kya" se hacían más fuertes. . . Y lo que vio hizo que se cuestionara la cordura de su mejor amigo. Y es que al frente de la fila estaba nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke vistiendo un chaleco negro abierto por completo y unos pantalones azules tan elastisados que el Uzumaki sentía pena por la entrepierna del moreno. Pero el asunto no terminaba allí. Las chicas de Konoha no hacían fila para deleitarse los ojos sino para recibir la propaganda del Uchiha que no era otra cosa que un beso de los labios más demandados de toda la aldea.

A Naruto casi se le cae el alma cuando vio como el moreno tomaba por cintura a la bella chica al frente de la fila, para luego inclinar su cabeza entregándole un beso. . . corto ¡Pero al fin y al cabo un beso de Uchiha Sasuke! Luego de que se separaran, la chica le sonrió y se apartó de la fila actuando como si aquello no hubiera sido nada del otro mundo. Pero en cuanto desapareció de la vista de Sasuke, pegó un grito al aire que se escucho a unas diez cuadras a la redonda. Y después se alejó dando saltitos de felicidad.

El rubio continuaba sin creerse nada de ello cuando regresó su atención a Sasuke. Ciertamente ya no sabía qué pensar de su amigo puesto que justo después de haber besado a esa mujer, se llevó una botella de vino a los labios.

-¡Ya está totalmente perdido ttebayo!- lloriqueaba el rubio.- ¡Estar con Orochimaru tanto tiempo lo convirtió en una versión más joven de ero senin y fanático del alcohol ¡Y es menor de edad! ¡Eso es contra la ley ttebayo! ¡¿Dónde está la policía aquí?

-¡Aquí estoy!- apareció de la nada Madara, vistiendo su graciosa máscara de emoticón feliz.

-¡Wah! ¡¿Y tú de donde saliste?

-De mi madre, obviamente ¿O todavía te crees el cuento de la cigüeña?

-¿Cuento?- repitió con cara de confundido.

-Naruto. . . Tú si sabes de donde vienen los bebes ¿No?- lo miró extrañada Sakura.

-¿Qué no los piden los padres por catálogo y luego de nueve meses la cigüeña se los trae?

-. . .

-¡Wo! ¡Te felicito, Naruto kun!- le estrechó la mano Madara.- ¡Llevo años perfeccionando el Tobi no jutsu pero hoy tú me has superado! ¡No hay forma de que pueda ser más inocente que tú!

-¿De qué habla, Sakura chan?

-¿Quién te dijo lo de la cigüeña en primer lugar?

-Iruka sensei ¿Qué? ¿No es así?

-Emmm Mira, mejor lo dejamos para luego ¿Si? Primero tenemos que concentrarnos en la estrategia de Sasuke.

-Yo mejor me voy a practicar la coreografía con mis subordinados.- dijo Madara yéndose en la otra dirección.- ¡Suerte con lo de la cigüeña, pequeño Naruto chan!

-¡No me digas así! Y emm. . . Sakura chan, en serio que no entiendo qué diablos está haciendo Sasuke. . . De echo, dudo que sea Sasuke ttebayo. El que yo conozco no haría esto ni por todo el gel del mundo.

-Bueno, lo que Sasuke hace tiene que ver con su lema de campaña.

Naruto levantó una ceja confundido. La pelirosa suspiró y luego le señaló un cartel al lado de donde se encontraba el Uchiha. Este estaba escrito, o más bien garabateado sin mucho esfuerzo. No había dibujos ni guardas ni una elegante tipografía como el que había echo Sai. El cartel decía: "Vote a Sasuke para Hokage. Porque Sasuke es como el vino. . . Mejora con los años."

-¡Temeeee!- le gritó al moreno. Pero debido a lo lejos que estaban y a los griteríos de las chicas que formaban fila, Sasuke no lo escuchó.

Fue cuando se giró para verlo que Naruto comprendió a qué se refería Sakura con el asunto del cartel. Sasuke no bebía el vino de la botella, sino que se los daba a sus fans. . . boca a boca.

-Mmm Justo como esperaba del Sasuke teme.- decía con los brazos cruzados.- Su plan es brillante. Con toda la población borracha, seguro votan a cualquiera ttebayo.

-No creo que esa sea su estrategia, Naruto.- gota gorda por parte de Sakura.

-¡Ne, Sakura!- se acercó a ambos Ino con un aire muy alegre.

-¡Ino!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Volvamos a la fila!- tomó del brazo a su amiga posesivamente.

-¿Qué? Pero Ino. . . ¿No crees que notará que es la segunda vez que formamos?

-¡Usaremos un henge no jutsu y problema resuelto!

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Ino, eres tan inteligente! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Y así, se fueron ambas riendo por lo bajo con quien sabe qué clase de pensamientos oscuros en la cabeza. . . camino al final de la enorme fila de chicas. No sin antes, cambiar de apariencia por otras mujeres, en el caso de Sakura, con mejor delantera.

-¡¿Y se creen que no lo va a notar de todos modos? ¡El sharingan no lo tiene de adorno dattebayo!

Molesto por todo el asunto, Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía una mega vena palpitándole en la frente mientras observaba como decenas de chicas hermosas hacían fila para recibir un beso vacío de los labios del frío de Sasuke ¡Y hasta regresaban a la fila por más! ¡Simplemente no lo entendía! Siempre había sido así. Sasuke era una pared de hielo. Jamás sonreía, miraba a todos con ojos cargados de odio o llenos de indiferencia. No se llevaba bien con nadie. Siempre andaba solo. . . Y aún con esa actitud de "me chupa un huevo todo" las mujeres caían a sus pies SIEMPRE. Desde que estaban en la academia había sido así. Por alguna extraña razón todas las chicas lo adoraban a morir ¡Y él no les dedicaba un pensamiento! Eso lo enojaba a más no poder. Él, Naruto Uzumaki, era gracioso, divertido, uno de los ninjas más fuertes de todo el mundo, el mismísimo Jinchuriki del nueve colas. . . y quien sabe que otras cosas maravillosas. Y aunque al verse al espejo creía haberse vuelto más atractivo, las chicas no sacaban turno para estar con él dos segundos. . .

Tenía los ojos en llamas de ira cuando sintió unas palmaditas en su hombro. Se volteó y vio que se trataba de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué haces, Naruto?

-Ah bueno. . . Nada realmente. ¿Y tú?

-Pues. . . Hoy el equipo 9 tenía entrenamiento pero Ino me dijo que tenía algo urgente de lo que ocuparse. Así que decidí echar un vistazo y descubrir qué era tan importante. . .

-Está por ahí.- señaló la mitad de la fila.- Junto con Sakura chan. . . Te juro que si ella no fuera mi directora de campaña, no tendría ningún voto femenino ttebayo. . .

-Eso no está bien. . . Si realmente Sasuke consigue todos los votos de las mujeres, será muy difícil ganarle. . . Hay más hombres en Konoha que mujeres pero aún así. . . A menos que de alguna manera captes la atención de los hombres y consigas sus votos, Naruto.

-Nah. . . No pienso bajarme a su nivel.

-Si, es problemático.

-En lugar de eso pensaba en sabotearlo. Ya sabes. . . ponerle una trampa o algo.

-¿Y eso no sería bajarse a su nivel?

-Esa era mi intención pero no se me ocurre nada ttebayo. . .

-Si. . . Sasuke debe estar realmente decidido a convertirse en Hokage para hacer algo como esto por algunos votos. . . Pero aún el shinobi más poderoso debe tener una debilidad. Naruto, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie aquí. Si alguien sabe de algo que Sasuke no haría en un millón de años, ese debes ser tú.

-Tal vez. . . Tal vez no sea "que no haría" sino "que no volvería a hacer".- decía en tono pensativo.

-¿Naruto?

-Je. Lo tengo dattebayo.

-E-Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Tú espera aquí! ¡Ya regreso!

_Padre. . . Madre. . . Niisan. . . Todos. . . Lo siento._

Mientras Sasuke se rebajaba todo lo que podía por conseguir los votos de las chicas de la aldea, no podía evitar pensar en su familia. Todo eso lo hacía por ellos, para restaurar el clan Uchiha. Pero no podía evitar sentir que les estaba fallando y que en lugar de hacer que el apellido Uchiha fuera respetado como antes, lo estaba manchando.

Técnicamente besar a una mujer era algo completamente natural para alguien de su edad. Pero no era para nada normal besar una detrás de otra, mientras ellas hacían fila, deseosas de probarlo. ¡Y además estaba el maldito vino de por medio! ¿Eso no volvía todo el asunto mucho más erótico de lo que realmente era?

En ese momento desvío la mirada hacia un lado, donde estaba Karin haciendo de guardia de seguridad.

"_-Sólo en caso de que la situación se descontrole, voy a intervenir para salar tu pija virgen". _

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Karin luego de su tercera cerveza. . . Ella había sido la de la idea de pasarse vino con la boca y vistiendo ese tipo de ropa. . . Cada vez le tenía más miedo a la pelirroja y lo que pudiera hacerle mientras dormía. . . Mejor hacerlo con un ojo abierto.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sasuke kuuun!

Al escuchar esa odiosa forma de llamarlo, regresó la vista a las chicas de la fila. La que estaba primera era una con el cabello anaranjado, con bellos ojos azules y un cuerpo que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera. . . a cualquiera menos a Sasuke. Ni utilizando todo el chakra del mundo, Sakura podría evitar que Sasuke la descubriera bajo su disfraz.

Ya bastante trabajo le había costado besarla la primera vez pero volver a repetirlo era demasiado. . . Lo repugnaba ¡¿Qué no había tenido suficiente? Lo que realmente quería hacer era apartarla violentamente y terminar con el maldito asunto de los besos. Sin embargo, se tragó todo el odio y una vez más tuvo contacto labial con la mujer que lo mantenía despierto por las noches. . . por las pesadillas que le provocaba, claro.

Ella saboreó los labios del Uchiha mucho más que el vino y luego se apartó de la fila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La siguiente era Ino por cuarta vez ese día. Sasuke ya casi besaba automáticamente. A penas si miraba a la mujer que tenía delante como para no equivocarse y acabar dándole un beso en la nariz.

Así siguió con su enorme sacrificio otro poco más hasta que. . .

-¿Q-Qué demonios. . .?

Se quedó paralizado al encontrarse con que el siguiente de la fila era Naruto.

-Hola, Sasuke. Tiempo sin vernos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hazte a un lado, usuratonkaichi!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Hice la fila igual que el resto y quiero un poco de ese vino, teme!

_Jeje Ni para restaurar su clan se atrevería a besarme de nuevo dattebayo. Así que luego de presionarlo un poco, se va a escuchar para atrás y todo el asunto de los besos va a tener que ser suspendido. Después las chicas a las que no besó van a estar tan molestas que no votarán por él. ¡Mi plan es perfecto dattebayo!_

-¡Si quieres vino, toma y lárgate!- le tendió la botella casi vacía.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Yo quiero que me lo des tú, Sexuke!

-¡¿S-Sexuke?

-¡Si! ¡Así te llaman tus fan! ¿No, chicas?- se volteó hacia el resto.

-¡KYAAAAAA!

-¡SEXUKEEEE!

-¡Ya es el colmo de los sobrenombres!- decía el moreno con el seño más fruncido de lo normal.- Sasuke chan, Sasuke kun. . . Odio cuando me llaman así ¡Pero esto. . .! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!

-¡Ja! Si supieras como te llamo yo en mis sueños. . .- reía por lo bajo Karin.

-¡No quiero saberlo!

-Ne, Sasuke. Tengo sed ttebayo así que mejor apresúrate.- continuó Naruto.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No lo haré!

-¡Ajá! ¡Así que te rindes!- sonrisa victoriosa.- ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto te he derrotado! ¡Al fin encontré tu debilidad ttebayo!

-Espera. Esto no cuenta como una verdadera victoria. Ni siquiera estamos peleando.

-Tal vez no sea una pelea con jutsus y eso ¡Pero aún así te gané! Jeje

-¡No! ¡Tú no me venciste, usurtonkaichi! Yo me retiro, no es lo mismo.

-¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané!- repetía el rubio haciendo algo así como un baile de victoria cerca del moreno.- ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke perdió por no tener el valor suficiente para dar un simple y tonto beso nada más! ¿Te queda algo de orgullo después de esto, Sasuke?

-¡Es suficiente, Naruto!

-¡Te gané! ¡Te gané!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Te gan-!

Pero antes de poder terminar la palabra, Naruto fue silenciado por los labios del mismo Sasuke, quien en medio de un rápido movimiento, se había apoderado de la boca entreabierta del rubio. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, le pasaría el vino. . . ¡Cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado tomarlo antes! De inmediato apartó a Naruto lejos, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos, mirándose mutuamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡T-Tú me besaste ttebayo!- le señaló con el dedo.

-¡No fue un beso, fue trabajo! ¡TRABAJO, NARUTO!

-¡Qué trabajo si ni siquiera me diste el cochino vino!

-¡T-Tú quería que te besara!

-¡Jamás pensé que realmente lo ibas a hacer!

-¡Pues tú. . .! ¡Tú. . .!

Quería decirle mil insultos pero en ese instante su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y no se le ocurría ninguna buena explicación para lo que acababa de hacer. De hecho, sí había tenido una razón para ello. Lo había besado para ganarle ¿Ganarle qué? Ni siquiera él sabía pero el echo era que por algún motivo, se sentía más como que había perdido. . .

-¡Waaaaghh! ¡No puedo creer que me besaras!- gritaba el rubio sacando la lengua intentando limpiarla con ambas manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru acercándose a él. Se había decidido a seguir a Naruto para descubrir que tramaba pero lo había perdido entre tantas chicas. Y en cuanto lo encontró, este estaba con la cara azul y Sasuke, en shock.

-¡Sucede que es imposible de ganarle al degenerado de Sexuke!

-¿S-Sexuke?- repitió extrañado.

-¡No digas una palabra de esto! ¡¿Me oíste, Naruto?- lo fulminó con la mirada aunque algo sonrojado.

Y sin más que decir, dio media vuelta y se marchó de un salto.

-¡¿Eh?- saltó Karin al verlo alejarse.- ¡Espera Sasuke! ¡¿A dónde vas?

Entonces la pelirroja lo siguió. Y el resto de las chicas que habían estado esperando por los demandantes besos del Uchiha, se quedaron heladas.

-Un momento ¿A dónde fue?

-¡¿Eso es todo?

-¡Argh! ¡Naruto se llevó el último beso de Sexuke!

-¡Él fue quien espantó a nuestro amado Sexuke!

En cuanto el rubio comenzaba a recuperarse de su pequeño shock emocional, se dio cuenta que un sin fin de miradas cargadas de odio se clavaban en él. Muy lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la furiosa muchedumbre de mujeres. En un instante lo habían rodeado y separado de Shikamaru por completo. Todas, con los brazos en jarra o haciéndose sonar los nudillos, lo fulminaban con la mirada. Aquello sí que era terrorífico. . .

-Etto. . . Jeje Chicas Jajaja- reía nervioso el Uzumaki, rascándose la nuca con una mano.

-Héroe de Konoha, si claro.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, Naruto!

-¡Por tu culpa Sasuke se fue!

-¿Por qué tú puedes tener un beso de Sasuke y nosotras no?

-E-Esperen. . . Él se fue por su propia cuenta ttebayo. Yo no tuve nada que ver. . .

-¡VAS A MORIR, MONSTRUO!

Los espeluznantes gritos de Naruto se escucharon a varias cuadras a la redonda. Por ejemplo, en un pequeño escenario donde Kakashi estaba a punto de dar un discurso pero que al oír aquel grito desgarrador, se había interrumpido. Él, Iruka y las personas allí reunidas se quedaron inmóviles, intentando identificar de quien había sido ese grito de auxilio.

-Ma, debe ser sólo un oso dando a luz o algo. . .- le restó importancia Kakashi, acercándose a un micrófono previamente preparado para él.

-Escucha, Kakashi, estas son las tarjetas de las que te hablé ayer.- le decía Iruka tendiéndole unos rectángulos de cartón coloridos- Aquí dice los temas de los que debes hablar y lo que debes decir. . . En fin, todo lo que necesitas está aquí.

-No debiste haberte molestado, Iruka.

-¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi buen amigo Kakashi!

-¡Oe! ¿Eres tú al que llaman Iruka?- se hizo paso entre la multitud Madara, vistiendo su adorable máscara nueva.

-Err Si, soy yo.

-Pues Naruto kun ya descubrió que era mentira lo de la cigüeña.

-¡¿Qué qué?

-Y parecía bastante molesto contigo porque le mentiste y eso. . . Ahora mismo debe estar buscándote. Pensé que debías saberlo.

-¡Oh, así que ya es hora de decirle! Waaaah. Naruto crece tan rápido. . .- decía Iruka casi llorando de la emoción.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que ya es la hora?- saltó Kakashi.- ¡Debiste habérselo dicho hace años!

-¡No había forma de que lo hiciera, Kakashi! ¿Cómo podría destruir así a un ser tan inocente como lo es un niño?

-Aquí el inocente eres tú.

-¡Ah, tengo que irme!

-¡¿Pero qué? ¡¿Ahora?

-¡Si! ¡Tengo que prepararme para decirle toda la verdad a Naruto! ¡Deséame suerte, Kakashi!- se alejó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡P-Pero se supone que tú me ayudarías con el discur-! Se fue.

Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral por unos minutos. Todos miraban a Kakashi como pidiéndole que comenzara con el famoso discurso, mientras este tenía la mirada perdida en el lugar donde hasta hacía unos momentos, se podía ver a un Iruka siendo atacado por algo parecido al llamado de la paternidad. Y en eso sonó un grillito.

-Bueno. Ya que Iruka se fue, esto no sirve.- dijo Kakashi arrojando al aire las tarjetas que este le había dado momentos atrás.- Voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera. . . Hola.- saludó con una mano a la multitud.

-. . .

-Etto. . . Como ya todos saben, dentro de unos días tendrán que elegir a su nuevo Hokage. . . Pero no pueden elegir a quien no conocen ¿No? Así que me gustaría empezar presentándome. . . Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, hijo de colmillo blanco. . . El ninja, no el lobo.

-Ouuu.- bajaron la cabeza algunos de los presentes.

-Las cosas que me gustan. . . Leer, copiar a la gente y perderme en los caminos de la vida. Las cosas que no me gustan. . . La escoria que deja atrás a sus amigos. Cof cof Sasuke cof cof.

-Wooo. Tiene catarro y aún así vino a dar su discurso.- comentaba maravillado un espectador.- Este si es un candidato comprometido con la causa.

-Y mis planes para el futuro. . . Ser Hokage de la aldea, obviamente ¿Para qué estaría aquí sino? Err. . . ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡Yo!- levantó la mano un hombre cerca del escenario.- ¿Qué tipo de Hokage sería si llegara a asumir?

-Ah, buena pregunta. Pues. . . Si fuera Hokage sería el tipo de Hokage que me gustaría ser. No tendría sentido de otra manera ¿No?

-Emm. Me refería a ¿Qué cosas piensa hacer como Hokage?

-¡Ah! Pues. . . Para empezar. . . Legalizaría la prostitución. Ma ¿Qué más da? Legalizaría cualquier tipo de profesión que no implique ser ninja.

-¡Mi héroe!- exclamó un ninja cartero del fondo.

Y todos se voltearon a mirarlo con ojos fríos.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No tenía ningún sentido lo de los ninjas carteros o los investigadores ninja! ¡Esto parece Pokémon! ¡Todo es nin esto y nin lo otro!

-Bueno bueno. Tranquilícese por favor.- intentaba calmarlo Kakashi enseñando su ojito feliz.- También voy a hacer legal la pornografía, que primero que nada es un medio de expresión literal sumamente importante de nuestra cultura.

-¿Es que todo lo que va a hacer tiene que ver con el sexo?- lo miró mal una mujer entre el público.

-Bueno, también tenía pensado en bajar los precios a los productos para el cabello.

-¡KAKASHI PARA HOKAGE!- saltó un sujeto que, al igual que la gran mayoría de ese lugar, usaba un corte de cabello que desafiaba la gravedad.

-Me alegro que les gusten mis ideas.- ojito feliz.- Bueno, no se me ocurre nada más que decirles por el momento así que. . . Voten por mi, por favor ¡Nos vemos!

Y un instante después, Kakashi desapareció en medio de una nube de humo. Sin embargo, los ciudadanos continuaron alabándolo eufóricos por tantas promesas hasta que Madara y su equipo subieron al escenario. En ese momento, todos guardaron silencio, siguiendo atentamente los movimientos del enmascarado.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Madara. El azul de aquí es Kisame y ese otro se llama Zetsu.- los señaló a sus dos compañeros, quienes estaban de pie a ambos lados.

Una vez más apareció aquel silencio incómodo, tan sólo interrumpido por el ocasional sonido de un grillo.

-Y dice. . . ¡Aserejé ja de je, de jebe tu de jebere, seibiunouva majavi, an de bugui an de güididípi!

A penas comenzaron con el baile, todos haciendo los mismos pasos, las chicas pegaron un grito al cielo.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

-¡Que lindo!

Y quienes no gritaban de la emoción, no podían evitar sonreír y reírse de la situación, o bien porque era gracioso o bien porque era adorable. Algunas personas siguieron a Akatsuki con el coro e incluso hubo quienes comenzaron a hacer la coreografía también.

-Waaaah. Que buen tema. . .

-Esto me trae recuerdos.

-¡Ese Madara tiene mi voto!

La canción terminó unos minutos después con algunos del público subidos al escenario y todos estallando en gritos y aplausos. Madara y los demás saludaron con la mano, dieron gracias y se bajaron del escenario no sin antes decir: "¡Voten por Madara!".

El siguiente en subir al escenario fue Danzou, con sus muchos vendajes, su bastón y. . . ¿Tenía gafas?

-¡Ciudadanos de Konoha!- comenzó a hablar a través del micrófono.- ¡Yo. . .!

Pero no pudo decir nada más sin que antes fuera interrumpido por un sin fin de risas y frases de burla. Y es que Danzou se veía de lo más ridículo con un par de anteojos para su único ojo visible.

-¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡¿De qué se ríen?

-S-Señor. . .- se acercó disimuladamente uno de los Anbus enmascarados.- Creo que no les gustaron los anteojos. . .

-Ok ok. . . Yo me encargo. . . ¡Ciudadanos!- se volvió hacia el público.- Tal vez me vea extraño con estos vidrios rectangulares sobre el rostro pero. . .

-¡¿Tal vez? ¡Jajajajja!

-¡Pero les aseguro que es un nuevo invento realmente increíble! Están diseñado para que las personas que tienen dificultad para ver ¡Puedan ver claramente! No duelen ni molestan al usarlos. Se llaman anteojos. Repito: AN-TEO-JOS. ¡Es la nueva moda! ¡Y yo, quien seré el nuevo Hokage tuve la brillante idea de. . .!

-¡Oiga, Danzou!

-¿Eh?

Al mirar con mayor atención a la mujer que lo llamaba, a Danzou casi le agarra un ataque. Esa mujer, de cabello rubio y despeinado y vistiendo además una bata blanca, traía puestos un par de anteojos redondos. Ella lo miraba muy seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Q-Qué significa esto?

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo!- le gritó ella.

-¿C-Cómo. . .? ¿De donde sacaste esos anteojos?

-De la tienda. Los he usado desde siempre. Pero claaaaro. Como yo no aparezco casi nunca en el anime, nadie me presta atención. Bueno, eso lo entiendo. ¡Pero no voy a permitir que se burle de mí de esa manera!

-¡¿Qué no me habías dicho que impondría una moda?- le gritó al Anbu a su lado.

-¡Yo no fui! El que lo dijo fue Shin.

-¿Quién?

-El de la máscara con forma de oso.

-¡Bah, son todos iguales para mi!

-¡¿Y bien, Danzou?- siguió la mujer.- ¡¿Cuándo va a empezar con su discurso? ¿O lo de los anteojos es todo lo que tiene?

Danzou la fulminó con la mirada. Aguardó unos segundos, pensando qué otra cosa podía hacer en un momento como ese. . . Y finalmente se decidió por desaparecer en una nube de humo, como antes había echo Kakashi.

Apareció en la guarida de los Anbu raíz instantes después. . .

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa mujer del demonio! ¡Todo para nada!- maldijo al aire quitándose la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su brazo derecho cubierto con sharingans. . . Y cada uno con un lente de anteojo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Naruto, Sai le daba los toques finales a su cartel número. . . Bueno, ni siquiera él sabía exactamente qué número era pero bastaba con ver el piso de la casa cubierta con hojas escritas para poder deducir que ya había echo unos cuantos. . . Y ese sería el último. Al fin iba a acabar de una maldita vez. . . Con esto ayudaría a su amigo Naruto y ganaría lo que se dice "puntos a favor". En uno de sus libros había leído que dentro del grupo de amigos, hay algunos más preciados que otros. Y esto lo determinan los puntos a favor, que se ganan haciendo cosas con y para tu amigo. Con semejante sacrificio estaba más que seguro de que podría estar a la altura de Sakura ¡O incluso más alto!

Terminó de dar la última pincelada y soltó el pincel cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio, se dejó caer en la silla y allí cerró los ojos. Al fin. . .Su merecido descanso.

-¡Sai!- lo despertó Naruto de repente.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo? ¡Tienes que trabajar ttebayo!

-Pero. . . Ya terminé, Naruto. ¿Ves?- señaló el suelo cubierto de carteles con la frase que le había dado antes el Uzumaki.- No sé exactamente cuantos son pero te aseguro que serán suficientes para cubrir toda la aldea.

-Oh. Parece que trabajaste mucho, Sai.

-Lo hice por ti. Porque eres mi amigo.- sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Bueno, amigo Sai! ¡Te tengo otro trabajo!

-¡¿Q-Qué?

-Si, verás. . . Fui a ver la campaña de Sasuke. . . Y el cartel que te dije que hicieras no está a la altura ttebayo ¡Así que tendrás que hacerlos todos de nuevo!

-¿T-Todos. . . de nuevo?

-¡Si! Estaba pensando en algo que dijera. . . "¡Vota por Naruto o se suelta el Kyuubi!" Amenazar a la gente no es lo mío ttebayo pero seguro consigo algunos votos con eso. . . Entonces ¡Cuento contigo, Sai!

Sai, incapaz de decir una palabra y con un tic nervioso en el ojo, se puso de pie, corrió hacia la ventana más próxima. . . ¡Y saltó por ella!

-¡Nooo! ¡Espera, Sai! ¡No me dejes! ¡Ya perdí a Sakura chan, no te puedo perder a ti también ttebayo. . .! ¡Sai, bastardo ven aquí!

**Continuará. . .**

No, Sai no morirá _ Ya sería el colmo. En todos mis fics termino matando a alguien. . . Así no se puede así que a Sai no lo mataré. . . Pero si va a ir al hospital (agradezcan que tiene tratamiento médico al menos. . .)

Entonces así están las cosas. . A Danzou se le vino a abajo su brillante idea de caerle bien a la gente usando anteojos, Kakashi le dio la espalda a Iruka e hizo lo que quería, a Madara le fue de maravilla con su bailecito, Sexuke probablemente esté lamentándose frente a la tumba de sus padres mientras sus furiosas fans acaban con Naruto. ¿Alguien se esperaba el beso que no es beso pero que es beso? XD No lo pude resistir! Jajaja Además como que me salió muy parecido a como reaccionarían los verdaderos Naruto y Sasuke ¿No? ;) ¿Y que onda con lo de la cigueña? XD Jajajaja Tantos años de estar con Ero senin y nunca le dijo nada! Jajajaja Vamos a ver como reaccionará ante la oscura verdad. . .

¡En el próximo capitulo tendremos el importante debate! ¡Todos los candidatos en una misma habitación, respondiendo preguntas y ridiculizando a sus oponentes! XD ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Dejen reviews antes de irse por favooor! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Adios! :)


End file.
